Pokémon: Lost Memories
by Chrischunk
Summary: A Boy wakes up in a forest with his memories lost. Who is he and why is he in a forest? With a backpack full of helpful things he tries to go to the nearest city, hoping to find answers. On his way he stumbles across a motionless Zorua. And that is the start of his journey. Rated T for later.
1. The Boy without memories

Author's note: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Pokémon: Lost Memories**

** Chapter 1: The Boy without memories**

He woke up and looked right into a clear blue sky. No clouds. But his expression changed into a confused one. He jumped on his feet and looked panicked around.

_Where am I? And WHO am I? Oh god! I have lost my memory!_

Because of the many trees, he assumed that he was in a clearing of a forest.

_O__h great!_ He thought and then felt the weight on his back.

He realized that it was a backpack. He dropped it and opened it to see what was in it. He put out clothes, a map, a bicycle, a little purse with 3000 Poké Dollar in it, a tent, a sleeping bag and a single Poké Ball.

_Wow. Was I a traveler? Or a Pokémon Trainer?_ He wondered.

He put everything back into the backpack except the purse and the Poké ball, which he put in his pockets.

There was a little pond on the right so he went to it to see his reflection. He had blond short hair and emerald-like green eyes. He was 5 feet and 7 inches tall and wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans. He looked around one last time and saw a blue cap lying near the spot where he was lying minutes ago. He picked it up and put it on. On it was a symbol. A Poké Ball, half black and the other half white.

_Well, I think it's time to go. Wherever I am._ He thought and instantly remembered the map.

He took it out of his backpack and looked at it. On the top right corner of the map was the name of the region he was in. Hoenn. "Well. Hoenn. That sounds quite familiar. Maybe I was here before. Oh. Of course I was! How else would I end up sleeping in a forest. But why am I here? I don't have any Pokémon with me. Only a Ball. Maybe I wanted to catch one and hurt my head badly. Yeah, something like that must have happened." He said to himself.

He saw that the map had two buttons at the side. As he pushed one, the Hoenn-map changed into a map of the forest. The map was a high-tech one, which showed a little arrow so the user knew where he was as well as a little box with the name of the route, forest, cave or city the user was at. But the box didn't show any letters. The forest had no name.

_Maybe this forest isn't that important to get a name. Or usually nobody goes through it._ He thought.

He took the route to the nearest village. Littleroot town. It was east of his current position.

He walked for hours through the woods, trying to not get lost on the way. As he walked he didn't notice the little black creature lying on the path and almost stumbled across it. It was lying motionless and the young teen realized that something was wrong with the creature. He knew the name of the creature somehow.

"Zorua." He said.

The Eevee-like creature didn't respond.

"Listen little guy. I'm catching you with this Poké Ball but as soon as you are healed I will release you. Okay?"

No answer.

He pulled out his Poké Ball and gently touched the Zorua with it. The Ball opened itself and sucked the Zorua in. It moved in his hand three times from left to right. A sound played and the teen knew he had captured it. He looked on the map to make sure he was facing the right direction and started to run as fast as he could.

It was getting dark as he arrived at Littleroot Town. He was exhausted. And to his shock the town had no Poké Center. He asked a teen where the next was.

"It's right in the next city. Just follow the path to the north. You can't miss it." Answered the teen.

"Thanks" The teen with the Zorua said.

He rushed to the next City, Oldale Town, and avoided as much grass as he could. Luckily no wild Pokémon attacked him. He almost broke through the glass door of the Poké Center.

"HELP! THIS POKÉMON IS INJURED BADLY!" He screamed exhausted.

He waited patiently for the nurse to heal the Zorua. A door behind the counter opened and Nurse Joy came out of the room behind it.

"There you are! You have to be either the worst Trainer I've ever seen or you are one of those who almost kill their Pokémon in hard trainings! I don't know if I should give it back to you! Maybe I should call the police and let them arrest you for Pokémon abuse!"

The teen spoken to realized that the nurse was really mad at him. But he saved the Zorua. He just caught it so that he could bring it easier to a Poké Center.

"H-hey wait a second! It's not my Pokémon! It-" He tried to explain but the nurse interrupted.

"Of course it is! You gave me the Poké Ball!"

"Listen to me!" He said. He was getting angry as well. He didn't do anything wrong. "It's not my Pokémon! I found it badly injured in the woods around here. I had a Poké Ball with me and caught it to bring it to the nearest Poké Center. This one. I have lost my memory. I don't know why I was in the woods. All I know is that what happened after I woke up. So don't try to punish me for something I didn't do!"

It worked. The nurse's expression changed from angry to relieved. "Ahh. That's good. Thank you for helping the Zorua. You know, I saw some bad guys today. They almost killed their Pokémon. I just thought you are another member of their group." She explained.

"No. I don't think so."

"It must be bad to lose all your memories. All the friends you probably had will recognize you but you won't recognize them. How sad. Do you remember at least your name? Or do you have a Trainer Card?" She asked then.

"No. Nothing. Maybe I should call myself John Doe." He chuckled.

"Hmm. Let me thing about a name. Why not Chris? You look like one." She smiled. It seemed to amuse her.

"Hmm. Actually that is a good name. Yeah. From now on until I find out who I am, I will call myself Chris."

"Okay. I think the Zorua is healed now. You should stay here for the night. And tomorrow you head back to Littleroot Town to meet Professor Birch. He will give you a new Trainer Card. Even if you aren't a Trainer you should have one. Especially since you have lost your memory." She advised him.

She went into the room behind the counter and came back with the Zorua out of his Ball.

"Hey, little one. You gave me quite a shock out there in the woods. You all right now?" Chris asked the Zorua.

"Zoru!" It barked happily.

"Well it's time now. I will release you as promised. Nurse Joy can I have the Poké Ball, please?"

She was confused but gave him the small red and white ball.

"How do I release a Pokémon? I can't remember." He asked.

"To release a Pokémon normally you have to go to the PC in the corner over there, start the Storage System Program, put your Pokémon in a box and then choose the option to release it. But you need at least two Pokémon to do that. One must stay in your team. League rules." She pointed to a PC in the right Corner of the Poké Center and explained him how to release one of his team.

"Oh. So I can't release Zorua? Well I have 3000 Poké Dollar with me. That should be enough to buy a Poké Ball. Tomorrow after I met Prof. Birch I will catch another Pokémon and will release 'ya. Okay?" Chris spoke to Zorua.

It responded with a nod and yawned. Chris fell tired as well. Nurse Joy showed him the bed room. There were many beds in this room. He chose one and fell immediately asleep.

No Pokémon showed up on the way back to Littleroot Town. Chris was happy. The Zorua was running along with him. Both of them didn't like the idea of Zorua being in the tiny Ball. And soon they were standing in front of Prof. Birch's lab. Littleroot Town had only 5 buildings. All of them were houses except the lab. And only one seemed to be uninhabited. The lab was the biggest of all the buildings. Chris gulped and stepped in.

The Inside of the lab was just like a normal lab. Machines were everywhere and sheets of paper were lying around the lab. A man with short brown hair and a brown beard walked over to Chris.

"You must be Chris, the one Nurse Joy from Oldale City sent to meet me. Right?" The man said.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm Chris." Chris replied.

"Well, sorry I can't do anything to give you back your memories but I have this for you." The man spoke again and handed Chris a little card made of plastic. It was a Trainer Card. His name, Chris of course, was written on it as well as some additional information and a picture of him.

_Then did Nurse Joy take a photo of me?_ He asked himself.

But he was glad that he had now an identity.

"Okay. Now you are able to do whatever you want. Except illegal things but I doubt you would do that." The man continued.

The man had a warm charisma. Chris liked that.

"So are you Professor Birch?" Chris wanted to know.

"What? Have I forgotten to introduce myself? Geez. That happens sometimes. Well, yes I'm Professor Birch. And you know what? I'll give you a Pokédex and a Pokémon as well. Isn't that great?"

Chris was stunned. He knew the Professor just for some seconds and he already offered him a Pokédex and a starter. But he didn't want a starter.

"Uh. I would like to have a Pokédex. I don't know if I should start a Trainer's career. I need another Pokémon to release this Zorua but after that I would like to travel around to find out who I am. I don't want to go from City to City to fight against other Trainer and their Pokémon or the Gym Leader. I will catch another Pokémon in the wilds. The one you want to give me should be given to a real Trainer. Not me." Chris explained.

"Okay. I don't really understand that. You can do both things. You can travel around, search for your memories as well as fight against other Trainer and Gym Leader. But well, here. Take the Pokédex and these five Poké Balls. That should be enough to catch a Pokémon. I have the feeling that you could come out great but if you don't want nobody is forcing you." Birch said and handed Chris the Pokédex and the six Poké Balls.

"Thanks. I hope we will meet again." Chris said as he stepped out of the lab.

He immediately started the Pokédex to search for the entry of Zorua. But strangely there was no entry.

"Maybe Zoruas don't live here in Hoenn." He said then to Zorua.

"Zooo." Was all it said. It seemed to be thoughtful.

They went for some minutes through the tall grass to attract some wild Pokémon. A wild Poochyena showed up and was ready to fight. It was a dark-type. The same type Zoruas was. Chris started his Pokédex to see the health of both Pokémon as well as their level, attack moves of Zorua and the gender. Both were male. Zorua was already level 10 while the Poochyena was just level 5.

"Okay Zorua. You must help me. Without you I can't catch the Poochyena. Attack it with Pursuit." He ordered.

He knew that Pursuit is a dark-type move. That meant that the damage was halved. The Poochyena was almost knocked out by the strength of the attack. It countered with a normal Tackle attack. Zorua yawned about it and dodged it easily. It was Chris' chance. He took out one of the five Poké Balls from Prof. Birch and threw it at the Poochyena. It was to weak to break out of the Ball. It was caught.

"Yes! Good work Zorua." Chris said happily. He had caught another Pokémon.

He was in front of the PC and had the Storage System Program loaded. He held the Ball of Zorua in his hands.

"It's time. You should be free. You deserve a better Trainer than me or no one at all. Go! Have fun and please, never forget me okay?"

He was sad. He really liked the black little fox. He decided to really say good-bye to it and opened Zoruas Ball. But strangely the Poochyena, which he had caught earlier, came out of it.

"Pooch." It said.

"Oh. Must be the wrong Ball. But I was sure I had Zorua at the first spot. Weird." He mumbled to himself and reached for the other Ball and opened it too. But now there were two Poochyenas in front of him.

"Pooch."Said the second one.

It was like a complete copy. Both said the same thing as he took them out of their Balls and looked at him with the same glance. "Am I insane?"He asked himself.

Nurse Joy saw it and came to him. "No. You're not insane. You don't know about Zoruas special ability, do you? Zoruas can disguise themselves as a complete copy of people or Pokémon they saw. If you have one in a Poké Ball, the ball will turn into a copy of the Ball of the Pokémon that Zorua is disguising itself as, too. To me it seemed that your Zorua don't want to go. It disguises itself as your Poochyena, so that you can't tell which one is the real one. With this little strategy, your Zorua is sure that you can't tell which one is which and don't release one at all." She explained.

"Hmm. So you really want to come with me? I promise if you stop disguising yourself as a Poochyena, I will take you with me." Chris said.

The first Poochyena nodded and turned back into the black fox. Chris was glad. He had two Pokémon. And he wanted now to become a Trainer. He looked back to his first fight against the Poochyena he now had and was excited how a life of a Trainer would be. He went to the market and bought a Badge case. He would fight against every Gym Leader of the region and then against the Elite 4 to become a Champion.

* * *

Author's note: Well, is it good or bad? You can write me a PM if you don't want to review. And I should also thank you if you read the chapter. I'm German and it's the first time that I actually publish an English story :P.

I'll try to publish a chapter per week. See you next time^^


	2. The boy and his first battle

Author's note: I don't own Pokémon (of course. I'm not writing this at the start of every chapter.) but Chris.

I should also explain some things. There are some things that aren't like the game in my story. First Pokémon can use more than only 4 attacks.

Second the badge system is different. There are no Hidden Machines. Only some Pokémon are able to carry you over water or through the sky. Also you don't need badges to gain the respect of traded Pokémon or to be able to use Cut, Surf, Fly, etc. outside of a battle. The badges are just there to proof that you really defeated the Leader. And you gain respect from the Pokémon if you win matches with them.

Third Pokémon can actually die. The normal health points are like a shield. Normally a Pokémon faints after the shield is broken , meaning that the Pokémon has no health points left. If someone or something hurt the Pokémon after the shield is broken, it starts to bleed just like a human. And eventually die. If the shield is down everything that kills a human instantly, high voltage for example, kills a Pokémon too. A powerful electric-type can be quite dangerous at that time.

I think that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter^^

**Chapter 2:**

** The Boy and his first battle**

A new day. On the last two days, much happened to 'Chris'. First he woke up in a forest without knowing how he get there and then he realized that he lost his memory and couldn't even remember his name. With a backpack and some things in it, he tried to go to the next city to find someone who could help him. On the way he stumbled across a tiny fox with black fur. A Zorua. It didn't move or respond, so he captured it with a Poké Ball and ran to the next city, hoping to find a Poké Center there. The nurse which worked in the Poké Center thought 'Chris' was a bad teen and that the injuries of the Zorua were his fault. He could convince her that he helped the Zorua and that he lost his memories. The nurse gave him his new name, Chris, and advised him to go to Professor Birch the next day. He wanted to release the Zorua as soon as it was healed. But he needed another Pokémon to do it, thanks to the League rules. After he had met Professor Birch, which gave him five Poké Balls and a Pokédex, he caught a Poochyena and tried to release the Zorua. But it showed him on it's own way, that it wanted to stay with Chris. And now they were ready to travel around Hoenn and gather all eight Gym Badges.

"Hmm. I think I should first train with Poochyena. Zorua is already level 10. And as soon as I'm in Petalburg City, I should buy some Potions. They could be useful if I'm to far away from a Poké Center. And I should catch more Pokémon. I can't rely on dark-types only." Chris mumbled to himself as he walked along the path called 'Route 102'.

Near a little pond was a grassy area. He ran through it to attract wild Pokémon. Most were Poochyenas and Zigzagoons. He already had a Poochyena and he didn't want a normal-type in his team.

_Maybe later._ He thought.

His Poochyena soon reached level 10. He decided to visit the Poké Center of Oldale Town one last time to heal his Poochyena. But he wasn't out of the grassy area as a new Pokémon appeared. Chris didn't know that one and used his Pokédex to identify it. It was a female Chikorita. The little green creature with a big leaf on its head glanced over to Chris, ready to fight.

"Okay. Pooch, you had enough training today. Go! Zorua!" Chris threw a Poké Ball but out of it came Pooch.

"Oh. Why am I always forgetting Zorua's Illusion ability? But anyway, use Scratch!"

Zorua, still disguised as Pooch, ran towards the Chikorita. But even before he could attack her, she started to cry. It wasn't an attack. She cried because she was scared. Both Zorua-Pooch and Chris had no idea what to do. Apparently the Chikorita was a young one.

_But why did she came out of her hiding spot? Shouldn't be her parents around? Maybe someone caught her parents and now she is alone. Or maybe she tries to trick us and in fact isn't that young. She's a grass type. Could be useful. Especially when I have to fight rock, ground and water types. But why is she here? The Pokédex says that Chikoritas lives in Jotho. And even there, Chikoritas are very rare. Is it the same case like Zorua?_Chris thought to himself.

"Zo-uh-Pooch. Come back! She isn't worth it. It's past noon already and I want to reach Petalburg City today." Chris said after a moment of hesitation.

He turned around and was about to walk away but unfortunately a Pokéball fell down. Chris wanted to pick it up but the Chikorita was faster.

"W-what? No!" Chris stuttered.

But it was to late. The ball shook three times. The Chikorita didn't came out of it. He had 'caught' it.

"Oh great!" He mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"At least I have a grass type now. And she isn't that bad. She has already reached level 6. But now I should really go to Petalburg."

* * *

It was getting dark as Chris reached the city known as Petalburg City. It was bigger than Oldale Town. He found the Poké Market and bought some supplies, mainly Potions. As he asked around he found out that it wasn't too late and that Chris could still battle the Gym Leader. He rushed to the Poké Center and healed his team. He knew that it would be a tough battle. Chris wanted to use only Zorua and Pooch, since his Chikorita was weaker than the rest. He took a deep breath and walked to the large building. It was the biggest building of the whole city.

"Woah. I've never imagined the Gyms to be so big. Well I think that's just to intimidate the challenger. And today I'm one of them." Chris said to himself.

"Wait!" A voice shouted from behind.

Chris turned around and saw a young kid racing towards him.

"My name is Joey. And if you want to battle the Gym Leader, you have to defeat me first. The Gym Leader is bored of those weak trainers, who pass by and try to gain their first badge. And it's my duty to defeat those weak trainers so that they go away!" The little boy said.

He seemed to be around 13.

"You want to battle? Wow! That will be my first trainer battle! How much Pokémon do we use?" Asked Chris excited. Finally his two Pokémon , Pooch and Zorua, could actually show what they're made of.

"How about 2 Pokémon on a one-on-one battle? You won't win this!"

"Let's do it. Go Pooch!" It wasn't really Pooch. Chris wanted to surprise his opponent with the Illusion ability of Zorua but before he could threw the ball, Chikorita came out of hers.

" 's this a joke?" Asked Joey as he saw the little green Chikorita.

"W-what? Why did you came out of your Poké Ball? Chikorita, come back!" Chris said and soon Chikorita was once again in her ball.

"Sorry. I just caught her today. I haven't trained her yet. But anyway back to the battle. Go! Pooch!"

And with that Zorua-Pooch came out of his ball, willing to battle.

" Oh god. How pathetic. You can't even control your Pokémon? Geez. Go! Mightyena!" Joey threw a Poké Ball as well. After a white flash a wolf-like creature with silver and black fur was standing in front of Zorua-Pooch, which winced as he saw the Mightyena. Chris looked on his Pokédex and was startled. The Mighyena was level 18!

"That-that's unfair! I have no Pokémon that is that strong!" Chris stuttered.

"That is your problem. As a trainer you have accepted my challenge. And now you have to live with the consequences. Mightyena, use Tackle!" Joey ordered.

"N-no! Pooch. DODGE!" Chris screamed. He couldn't win this battle. But what could he do?

_Maybe my complete team is able to defeat this Mightyena. But I idiot have accepted a battle with only 2 Pokémon. And even if Zorua and Pooch are able to defeat this bastard's Mightyena, they then have to face his second Pokémon. And I don't want to know how strong that one is._ Chris thought.

Zorua-Pooch was fast enough to dodge the attack.

_Okay. It's time to confuse him._ Chris thought.

"Pooch, use Scratch!" He ordered.

That caught Joey off guard. He had never heard of a Poochyena, that could use Scratch. Joey was baffled long enough so that Pooch could hit his Mightyena. It didn't hurt the Mightyena that much.

"Mightyena, use another Tackle!" Ordered Joey.

Since they were to close, Zorua-Pooch couldn't dodge again. It flew a few yards and landed hard. This simple attack caused enough damage. Zorua lost one-third of his health. Zorua jumped on his feet and started to glow purple.

"Huh? That's going on? Is it evolving? But wait! It's to weak! And evolving Pokémon don't glow purple!" Joey said in awe.

To use the Illusion ability, Zoruas have to concentrate. But something like a simple hit could distract them and their shape turns back to normal. Soon Zorua was standing in front of the Mightyena and Joey was even more confused.

"What the heck? What's that?"

Chris when realized that Joey didn't seem to have a Pokédex. How could he now how low the health of his Pokémon were? He needed one. But it seemed that only selected trainers got one. Joey reached into his pocket and took out a mobile phone. It had a camera on it's back and it seemed, that he was scanning Zorua with it.

"If this app is right, that one is called Zorua. It comes from Unova. How did you get one?" Joey asked Chris.

"Found it." Chris answered simply.

"Well. It's a dark type too. And now I understand why it glowed purple or why it was a Poochyena moments ago. Illusion ability. Pretty neat. But enough of this. Mightyena, finish it with Tackle!" Joey ordered.

The battle was intense. Zorua could barely dodge the attacks. He couldn't land a hit. One tried to attack while the other was dodging. Both were getting slower as their stamina was getting low. But as Zorua was about to faint ,after it took damage because it was to slow to dodge, Mightyenas health was down in the red part. Zorua fell unconscious.

"Great fight. Now rest a bit." Said Chris as he called back Zorua.

_Now. All that's left is Pooch._

"Go! Pooch!"

Pooch appeared on the battlefield. Just like Zorua, it winced as he saw the Mightyena.

"Mightyena, use another Tackle! Geez. Do you have any other Pokémon type despite dark and grass? Two Pokémon of the same type doesn't make a good team. Now. Go, Mightyena!" Joey said

and with that Mightyena stormed towards Pooch.

"Pooch. Use Sand-Attack!" Chris screamed.

He knew he would loose. But he didn't want to make it easy. Pooch used his left forefoot to threw sand into the eyes of Mightyena. Mightyena closed it's eyes and Pooch could barely dodge.

"Now! Tackle him!" Chris ordered.

Pooch ran towards Mightyena and hit it with full force. It was a critical hit. Mightyena was defeated.

"I never thought that you could beat Mightyena. But now you and your Pokémon will learn what fear is! Be prepared for MY starter! Go! Linoone!" Joey threw his second Poké Ball. He admitted that this Chris was stronger than he had thought. But he doubt that Pooch would defeat his Linoone.

Linoone was a badger-like creature with white fur and brown stripes. It was shaped for speed.

Chris couldn't believe it. The Linoone was level 20! Thanks to the fight against Mightyena, Pooch had reached level 11. Pooch was to slow. He couldn't even rely on the Sand-Attack strategy.

_No. I give up right now! Pooch doesn't deserve that pain he will get if I let him battle that Linoone. Maybe I should also head back to Oldale Town and quit being a trainer. Well, at least I could then release Zorua. Like I promised. _Chris thought.

But before he could give up the fight, Joey gave Linoone the order to use Headbutt.

"NO!" Chris screamed.

"STOP!" A voice said. Linoone stopped as fast as he could. The voice was coming from the left. Chris turned to see, who rescued his Pooch. A teen with green hair and a white T-shirt and blue jeans was standing on a hill, with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh no! Not YOU again!" Joey wailed. He quickly called back his Linoone and stormed away. Joey knew that he shouldn't mess with that teen again.

Chris was amazed of that boy. He just stood there and had stopped a Linoone only with his voice. Then it hit Chris. He should thank the teen for helping him.

"T-thanks. You saved Pooch. Without your interruption, that boy would have hurt Pooch." Chris said.

The teen smiled. "I saw the fight. Your team has something that Joey's doesn't. That's why your Pokémon were able to defeat his Mightyena. And it was luck too, because Joey didn't know Zoruas. You want to fight against the Leader, right? Sorry but the Leader isn't here. You should head to Rustboro City." The teen said.

"Oh. Thanks for the advice. But I doubt that I will go anywhere but to the Poké Center today." Chris was wondering who the teen was.

"I would like to know from where you are. Are you from Littleroot Town?" The green-haired teen then asked.

"Well. No. I lost my memories. I don't know where I'm from."

"Oh. Sorry. You know, I'm traveling much. So maybe I'll find something out about your past." The teen offered.

"You would? Wow, thanks!" Chris smiled. Maybe this stranger could help him.

"Nothing to thank for. Like I said, I'm traveling much so I would hear something anyway. Oh. Sorry, but I have to leave. Until we meet again, good luck." He said as he started to reach out for a Poké Ball. He threw it and out of it came a blue bird-like creature with white, fluffy wings.

The teen climbed on it.

"Oh, wait! My name is Chris!" Chris screamed before the bird flew away.

"Cool. My name is Wally." And with that the bird flew away. Chris called back Pooch and ran to the Poké Center.

* * *

Author's Note: Another Chapter is done^^.

Why was there a Chikorita? Well to be honest, I used a randomizer for Chris' team. The first one that came out as the winner was Pooch. The second one was Chikorita. The third one was Mewtwo but...yeah. So I used it again on the free spots. You would never guess who is the sixth. (Hint: Only Pooch is from the third gen.) Oh and the same goes for Joey. I used a randomizer on him too. Strangely he got a Mightyena and a Linoone. ( Funny thing: All of his Pokémon are from the third gen. Except one.)

Randomizer are quite fun to use. You never know what's coming out. And of course we will see more of Joey. I wanted to make him act like an asshole. But I rewrote the story and changed his personality slightly. Also my first idea was that the Gym Leader would help Chris instead of Wally. And that Joey would be punished. Instead I changed that too. He already was punished once. (You will see his past and what his punishment was) That's why he ran away. Next time Chris will fight against the Gym Leader of Rustboro City.

Review if you like^^


End file.
